visajfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DDfan80/The Visajian Journey
This is an RPG. You use your character that you made in the forum. You travel all across Visaj doing what you want. Races You can be one of these races: *Human *Dwarf *Elf *Shram *Tulkin *Nepol *Goblin *Ogre *Troll Humans Humans start with these stats: *10 Strength *10 Agility *10 Intelligence *10 Stamina *10 Charisma Dwarves Dwarves start with these stats: *11 Strength *9 Agility *9 Intelligence *11 Stamina *10 Charisma Elves Elves start with these stats: *8 Strength *12 Agility *11 Intelligence *9 Stamina *10 Charisma Shram Shram start with these stats: *11 Strength *10 Agility *9 Intelligence *12 Stamina *8 Charisma Tulkins Tulkins start with these stats: *10 Strength *9 Agility *10 Intelligence *9 Stamina *12 Charisma Nepols Nepols start with these stats: *10 Strength *11 Agility *11 Intelligence *9 Stamina *9 Charisma Goblins Goblins start with these stats: *13 Strength *11 Agility *7 Intelligence *10 Stamina *9 Charisma Ogres Ogres start with these stats: *14 Strength *9 Agility *7 Intelligence *11 Stamina *9 Charisma Trolls Trolls start with these stats: *15 Strength *8 Agility *6 Intelligence *13 Stamina *8 Charisma Statistics These can help you or hurt you, depending on whether or not you have them high or low and which situation you are in. The stats are: *Strength *Agility *Intelligence *Charisma *Stamina Some races have better stats in certain areas than others, as do some classes. For instance, Barbarians have a high strength but a low intelligence. Classes *Warrior *Ranger *Mage *Rogue *Barbarian *Sailor *Monk *Healer *Tamer *Artificer Warrior If you choose the warrior class, you start out as a page and every 35 levels get an upgrade. You can go from page to squire and then knight.These are proficient with all melee weapons. They can use the most basic ranged weapons. They cannot use magic and usually have greater strength than other classes. They have low charisma and slighly lower agility when wearing light armor; more if heavy armor. They can use all armor as well. This is a popular choice among Dwarves. Stats upgraded or downgraded if you choose this class from your original stats: *+2 Strength *= Agility *-1 Intelligence *+1 Stamina *-2 Charisma Ranger Start out as a ranger, then turn into Archer and Sniper. These are proficient with all ranged weapons as well as small melee weapons. They have high stamina. They don't have very high strength though. Can't use armor. Popular among Elves and Tulkins. Changed stats: *-2 Strength *+1 Agility *= Intelligence *+2 Stamina *-1 Charisma Mage Start as mage then turn into Wizard and Sorcerer.These can use small melee weapons like knives, etc., but no ranged weapons. They can cast the spells of the element of which race they are, or whichever path they choose if they're a human. They have high intelligence but low strength. Can't use armor. Popular choice among Nepols and Elves. Changed stats: *-3 Strength *-1 Agility *+3 Intelligence *= Stamina *+1 Charisma Rogue Start out as Rogue then turn into Thief and Assassin.These can use most melee weapons except the biggest ones and basic ranged weapons. They have high agility and are good at evading traps and hiding. They can use light armor. They don't have very high stamina. Popular choice among Humans and Tulkins. Changed stats: *= Strength *+2 Agility *-1 Intelligence *-2 Stamina *+1 Charisma Barbarian Start out as Barbarian, then turn into Rampager and Rager.These have extremely high strength but very low intelligence. This class cannot read. They can use all melee weapons but only the most limited ranged weapons. They can use any armor, but prefer heavy armor. Popular choice among Goblins, Trolls, and Ogres. Changed stats: *+5 Strength *+2 Agility *-5 Intelligence *= Stamina *-2 Charisma Sailor Start out as Sailor, then turn into Buccaneer and Pirate.These spend most of their time at sea but can go on land. Use mainly spears and swords but can use all melee weapons. Good with all ranged weapons. Low in every stat except stamina and charisma. Popular choice among Shram. Changed stats: *-2 Strength *-2 Agility *-2 Intelligence *+4 Stamina *+2 Charisma Monk Start as Monk, then turn into Fighter and Ninja. These don't use any weapons at all, except their body. They can use light armor. They are still very skilled at fighting though. They are pretty high in every stat except charisma. Changed stats: *+2 Strength *+1 Agility *+1 Intelligence *+2 Stamina *-6 Charisma Healer Start as Healer then turn into Potioneer and Apothecist.These use many herbs and potions to help heal others. They can use basic ranged weapons and small to medium melee weapons. They are high in intelligence and charisma. Changed stats: *-2 Strength *-2 Agility *+3 Intelligence *-2 Stamina *+3 Charisma Tamer Start as Tamer, then turn into Beaster and Pacifist. These can use beasts to do their work for them. They cannot use ranged weapons and can only use small melee weapons. They are high in agility and charisma. Changed stats: *-1 Strength *+2 Agility *-1 Intelligence *-3 Stamina *+3 Charisma Artificer Start as Artificer, then turn into Inventor and Engineer. These can invent things and make traps to catch people and such. They can use basic ranged weapons and small melee weapons. They have high intelligence. Changed stats: *+1 Strength *-1 Strength *+3 Intelligence *= Stamina *-3 Charisma Magic This can only be used by mages. There are seven elements that can be controlled by magic. Each race can control one, except humans can control any, but only, one that they choose. Magic uses lots of energy. The more difficult of magic that is attempted, the more energy is consumed by the user. Mages have a small pouch behind their right clavicle where their magic energy is stored. The elements are: Air This is controlled by dragons, but since you cannot be those only humans can control this. It can create winds, make them die, create tornadoes, etc. Earth This is controlled by Goblins, Ogres, and Trolls. Of course humans can control it too. It can create earthquakes, quicksand, mud, and other useful things. Fire This is controlled by Nepols. It is very powerful. It can control lava as well, and make fires, lava jets, and is very good for attacking. Water This is controlled by Shram. It is very useful. It can create rain, control currents and waves, users of it can breath underwater, can cause water spouts and whirlpools. Stone This is controlled by Dwarves. It can be very deadly when you find these thrown at you. It controls everything from small pebbles and gems to huge boulders. These users are very rich because they can create jewels. Ice This is controlled by Tulkins. It controls ice and snow. It can freeze people, make blizzards, ice, and other things like that. Energy This is controlled by Elves. It is a great all-around magic. It controls beams of light to balls of energy and such. It is very useful and can do many things. Weapons Split into two categories: Melee and Ranged. Melee Name; cost; small, medium or big; strength level needed; Hands needed (includes 1.5, which means one or two); Knives *Knife; 5; S; 3; 1 *Dagger; 20; S; 5; 1 *Double Knife; 30; M; 13; 1.5 Swords *Falchion; 30; M; 12; 1.5 *Rapier; 15; S; 5; 1 *Saber; 20; M; 10; 1.5 *Longsword; 50; B; 18; 2 *Broadsword; 40; M; 16; 2 *Cutlass; 25; M; 11; 1 *Sickle Sword; 10; M; 9; 1 Spears *Spear; 10; M; 8; 1.5 *Lance; 20; B; 16; 2 *Pike; 20; B; 14; 2 *Trident; 15; M; 12; 1.5 *Ranseur; 30; B; 20; 2 Axes *Axe; 10; M; 7; 1 *Halberd; 25; M; 12; 2 *Throwing Axe; 5; S; 3; 1 *Battleaxe; 30; B; 16; 1.5 Maces and Staves *Club; 2; M; 10; 1.5 *Mace; 13; S; 10; 1 *Crosier; 17; M; 11; 1 *Quarterstaff; 20; M; 14; 2 *Maul; 23; S; 13; 1.5 *War Hammer; 18; S; 14; 1.5 Other *Flail; 14; S; 7; 1 *Scythe; 12; M; 17; 2 Ranged Name; cost; Max Range (in feet); strength level required; hands needed *Bow; 14; 100; 7; 2 *Longbow; 25; 400; 17; 2 *Dart; 3; 20; 2; 1 *Sling; 7; 50; 5; 1 *Javelin; 8; 10; 1.5 *Crossbow; 30; 300; 10; 2 These are all only weapons you can buy in shops, other special ones you can find in your travels. You can create the weapons on your own, as long as they are plausible and approved by DDfan80. Gameplay Starting Out You start with 100 crowns to use as you wish. You can travel to Visajian towns which we will put on the wiki. They all have inns which you can stay in and shops for items, weapons and armor. You can go up in levels if you fight a very dangerous beast and live. When you go up in levels, you gain however many plusses your stats were modified when you picked your class, and for the minused stats you add one. It is determined if the beast you fought was tough enough by DDfan80. When you continue your journey, post all actions in italics, all thoughts in bold and all dialogue in "Quotes." Category:Blog posts